carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
UnaVOIDable
'UnaVOIDable '''is the seventeenth episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the forty-second episode overall. Plot The viking flees as the void ray launches closer, and it launches the enemy with twin missiles but to no avail. The void ray then disintegrates the viking with supercharged prismatic beam. It destroys the starport releasing another viking, and showers around the base like a spotlight. An orbital command lifts off to retreat but tries to levitate faster until it is immediately pushed towards the mountain by the beam and is blown. Three phoenixes arrive and lifts three SCVs repairing a damaged barracks. They cannot shoot because they are currently using the graviton beam, and one of the pilots facepalms. Thor finishes the phoenixes off, saving the SCVs, but is abolished by the void ray. The void ray then spreads its intense weapon throughout the ground until the terran base massively erodes toward the lava. Three marines, two of them are Sgt. Patches and one with cracked helmet with a band aid (known as Crackhead), march in. The void ray turns to one of the marines and blazes its beam at him. However, it turns out that prismatic beam doesn't affect light units who can easily destroy tier 3 units like the void ray. So the beam is exhausted like a faucet and the marines retaliate the enemy down for good. Sgt. Patches and Crackhead fist bumps in victory but a debris from the void ray lands on a third marine. Characters * Void ray (debut) * Vikings * Phoenixes * SCVs * Thor * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Marine Trivia * After a year of its upload date, "UnaVOIDable" was removed from YouTube for no reason ("This video has been removed for violating YouTube's Terms of Service" message was prompted, possibly flagged by a random user by copyright claim or wrongly flagged for stolen), and it was re-uploaded in August 6, 2015. Even WoWcraft episode ''was deleted. ** That said, all old UnaVOIDable's user comments have been permanently disappeared. ** In sense, CarBot Animation's videos would not unreasonably be reported with a claim on YouTube since they are continuously supporting Blizzard with cartoons, promotion and advertising with [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]], ''WoWcraft'' and ''HeroStorm''. * On zooming scene, phoenixes' color palette on eye and wings is blue, but when they levitate the SCV's, their palette is cyan. * When SCV says "Just finished.", the barracks still have two punctures. * This is the first appearance of Crackhead since "Power Overwhelming" where his visor was damaged by archon's psionic power. * Unit quotations from StarCraft II used: ** 'Phoenix: '"I soar to victory." ** 'SCV: '"Just finished" ** 'Thor: '"I am rated T for Thor." * Soundtrack used: To be updated. In-game Refrences * When the phoenixes use graviton beam to pick up all SCVs at once, they could not fire. This is because capturing a unit cannot attack in-game, resulting in them just waiting for something to happen. * This episode showis an exaggerated version of the overpowered weapon of the void ray, which many players have always called it overpowered. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes